


Now, I Like Valentine Day

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker
Genre: Family, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Ah, Valentine day itu hari kasih sayang sekaligus hari keluarga untukku.





	Now, I Like Valentine Day

Lunch benci hari di mana terjadi keramaian di sekolah. Entah pada saat hari raya atau pekan olahraga, Ia lebih memilih makan di tempat yang sangat sepi daripada mengikuti acara-acara yang diadakan oleh sekolah. Dan hari ini adalah hari valentine, hari yang paling dibenci Lunch. Oke, memang Ia mendapat banyak makanan berupa coklat, tapi, Ia benci ketika semua siswi di sekolahnya menghampiri dan memberikan coklat sambil menyatakan cinta. Biasanya Lunch segera membuang coklat-coklat itu dan Ia hanya menerima coklat dari teman-temannya, The Angels dan Code: Number serta kakaknya.

"Headliner! Happy Valentine!" Ucap Cat sambil memberikan coklat berbentuk kucing.

"Arigatou."

"Headliner kok tidak terlihat senang?" Tanya Cool Cat yang melihat wajah lesu Lunch. Lunch hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku benci keramaian." Jawabnya sambil meninggalkan Cat yang terdiam. Lunch berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya, biasanya Ia bertemu dengan kakaknya yang sedang bolos. Lunch membuka pintu yang menuju ke atap sekolah, sinar matahari yang silau menyambutnya.

"Kakak..." panggil Lunch pada seseorang yang ada di atap sekolah. Orang itu membalikan badannya dan melihat Lunch yang masuk sambil membawa bekalnya.

"Ah, Ai. Kau mau bolos juga?" Tanya orang itu dan menghampiri Lunch.

"Sekarang sedang istirahat siang, kak." Jawab Lunch yang duduk dan mulai memakan-makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan bersama teman-temanmu?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lunch.

"Kiru-nii, aku sudah besar! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" Ucap Lunch sambil mengembalikan rambutnya, Kiru hanya terdiam dan menatap Lunch dengan intens. Lunch menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku benci keramaian."

"... Aku juga." Ucap Kiru dan mengelus punggung Lunch.

"Pembohong!" Ucap Lunch. Kiru menghentikan elusan pada punggung Lunch, Ia menarik tangannya, lalu Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dinding pembatas.

"Itu karena Shinku, Ai." Balas Kiru. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang berhembus melewati Kiru dan Lunch. Lunch dapat melihat Kiru yang sedang memandang seseorang dengan pandangan khawatir dan Lunchpun tau siapa orang yang dilihat oleh kakaknya tersebut, bahkan tanpa perlu melihat langsung. Lunch menghela nafas, Ia tidak tau harus menyebut orang itu kakak atau adik, memang Ia dan orang itu memang tak ada hubungan darah apapun, hanya sang kakaklah yang menghubungkan mereka. Tapi dibandingkan dengannya, Lunch kurang mendapat perhatian Kiru. Hal itu disebabkan oleh kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, Lunch yang tau keadaan itu berusaha mengalah, tapi Ia tahu, dalam hatinya Lunch menginginkan perhatian sang kakak.

"Kakak, aku masuk ke kelas, ya!" Ucap Lunch sambil berjalan menuju pintu, Kiru membalas dengan anggukan singkat yang entah kenapa membuat hati Lunch sakit.

~…~pulang sekolah~…~

"Headliner! Gawat!!!" Teriak Raggae sambil berlari menuju kelas Lunch. 

"Ai-chan!" Panggil seseorang yang berada di gendongan salah seorang adik kelas.

"Raggae, Shinku-chan, Yuuki. Ada apa?"

"Kakak tidak bersamamu?" Tanya Shinku dan turun dari gendongan Yuuki, Lunch menopang tubuh Shinku yang sangat lemah, bahkan Lunchpun dapat mendengar suara nafas Shinku.

"Tidak. Bukankah kau selalu bersama kakak?" Jawab Lunch, Shinku menggeleng matanya berkaca-kaca dan Ia mulai terbatuk. "Shi, Shinku-chan... Shinku-chan istirahat saja ya. Biar aku yang mencari kakak. Oke?"

"A, aku mau mencari kakak, bersama Ai-chan." Lirih Shinku. Lunch menatap Shinku, dari matanya Ia benar-benar bertekat untuk menemukan sang kakak, meski dalam keadaan sakit. Lunch menghela nafas, Iapun menggendong Shinku dibelakang punggungnya, dan Ia berlari mencari sang kakak.

"Kakak tidak ada di atap?" Tanya Lunch pada Shinku.

"Tidak... Yuuki-kun bilang, Ia tidak menemukan kakak di mana-mana." Ucap Shinku dengan suara bergetar.

"Shinku-chan jangan nangis, kita pasti akan menemukan kakak." Ujar Lunch mencoba menenangkan Shinku yang mulai menangis dalam gendongannya, Shinku mengangguk. Merekapun mencari di setiap sudut sekolah, namun mereka tetap tidak menemukan Kiru. Lunch berhenti di sebuah kelas, Ia memasuki kelas itu dan menurunkan Shinku, Lunch mendudukkan Shinku di bangku kelas dan Iapun duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita istirahat sebentar, ya. Aku capek dan lapar." Ucap Lunch sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Shinku menatap isi kotak bekal Lunch sambil menelan air liurnya, Lunch yang tau hal itu segera membagi makanannya pada Shinku.

"Bu, buatku?" Tanya Shinku sambil menunjuk bekal yang diberikan Lunch.

"Iya, Shinku-chan pasti capek dan lapar juga kan?" Jawab Lunch dengan senyum. Shinku terdiam sejenak dan Iapun ikut tersenyum.

"Thank you, Ai-chan. Ai-chan memang mirip sekali dengan kakak, ya!" Ucap Shinku sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Tidak."

"He? Kenapa? Ai-chan dan kak Kiru kan saudara, pasti ada kemiripannya."

"Shinku-chan."

"Ai-chan, apa Ai-chan membenci kakak?" Tanya Shinku. Lunch terdiam, Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Lunch tau Ia tidak bisa membenci kakaknya, tapi rasa itu mulai mengusiknya, apalagi ketika Ia melihat kakaknya selalu bersama Shinku. Bukan, bukan benci tapi cemburu. Lunch cemburu pada Shinku.

"... Aku tidak membenci kakak. Tapi, aku cemburu padamu." Jawab Lunch akhirnya. Shinku tersentak kaget, Lunch segera mendekatinya, Ia agak sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Shinku juga.

"Kenapa? Ai-chan kan punya fisik dan kesehatan yang sempurna, berbeda denganku yang sakit-sakitan ini..."

"Justru karena itu... Aku merasa perhatian kakak hanya padamu."

"Ai-chan ini bicara apa? Kakak selalu mengkhawatirkanmu! Kakak selalu bilang padaku kalau kakak merasa dibenci Ai-chan, bahkan kakak bilang kalau Ai-chan membenci semua manusia." Ujar Shinku. Lunch terenyak mendengarnya, selama ini Ia tidak menyadarinya, rasa cemburu yang Ia keluarkan untuk Shinku ternyata dirasakan oleh kakaknya sebagai rasa benci. Lunchpun baru menyadari, bahwa kakaknya selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Pepatah cemburu itu membutakan memang benar untuknya.

"Ai-chan?" Panggil Shinku ketika Lunch memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya di belakang lehernya.

"Maaf, sepertinya ini salahku. Aku janji akan menemukan kakak dan meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini." Janji Lunch.

"Lho? Shinku, Ai. Kalian belum pulang, ya?" Ucapan seseorang langsung membuat Shinku dan Lunch menoleh ke arah pintu kelas.

"Kakak!" Ucap mereka bersamaan dan langsung menghampiri Kiru, Shinku langsung memeluk Kiru, sementara Lunch berhenti di depan mereka dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ya. Ai-chan ini coklat untukmu! Happy Valentine." Ucap Kiru setelah menenangkan Shinku.

"Thank you."

"Kakak kok tidak kasih ke aku?" Tanya Shinku dengan wajah polos, Kiru terdiam sejenak.

"Kakak kasih pelukan mau?"

"Yah, kakak... Itukan sudah sering."

"Kalau begitu kau mau apa? Kakak mau melakukan apapun asalkan kedua adikku ini senang." Jawab Kiru.

"... Aku minta Ai-chan!"

"He?" Ucap Lunch dan Kiru bersamaan.

"Aku ingin tau apa Ai-chan benar-benar membenci manusia atau tidak." Jelas Shinku sambil memeluk Lunch.

"HEAD!!!". "LUNCH-KUN!!!" Panggil beberapa orang yang berlari di lorong.

"Angels, Code: Number." Ucap Lunch terkejut. Para The Angels dan Code: Number berhenti tepat di depan ketiga saudara itu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucap Ogami.

"Tadi kami menemukan Kiru-senpai yang memasuki gedung sekolah sambil membawa bungkusan." Jelas Raggae.

"Ini Kiru-senpai." Tunjuk Yuuki pada Kiru.

"Iya, aku sudah menemukan kakak. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian!" Ucap Lunch.

"Oh ya. Lunch-kun, ini coklat untukmu. Kata Cat, kau hanya menerima coklatnya!" Ucap Toki sambil memberikan coklat pada Lunch.

"I, iya, kami juga!" Ucap mereka dan secara bergantian memberi Lunch Coklat. Lunch tersenyum mendapat hadiah-hadiah tersebut, Ia melirik Shinku dan Kiru.

"Kakak, Shinku-chan... Coklatnya kita makan bareng, ya? Aku gak mau sakit gigi." Ucap Lunch.

"Apa itu sakit gigi?" Tanya Kiru yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di sana gubrak dengan sukses.

"Kakak!!! Uhuk-uhuk!" Teriak Shinku yang langsung terbatuk, Kiru kaget namun, Ia terlihat sedikit senang dengan perlakuan Lunch yang sudah menopang dan menggendong Shinku di punggungnya.

"Kita pulang, yuk! Lagipula Shinku juga harus istirahat." Ajak Kiru.

"Rapat osisnya?" Tanya Lunch yang langsung melirik teman-temannya itu.

"Tenang aja, head! Hari ini rapat ditiadakan, apalagi dengan ketidak hadiran, Heike, Rui, dan Franken." Jelas Yanke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lunch.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang!" Ucap Yuuki sambil memutar boneka nyanmaru yang dipegangnya.

"Kau yang paling muda dan yang paling bersemangat untuk pulang, ya! Oke, ayo pulang Ai, Shinku." Ujar Kiru sambil tersenyum kecil.

~…~Rumah keluarga Lunch~…~

Kiru menyelimuti Shinku yang sudah tertidur dengan selimut yang cukup tebal, Ia mencium dahi Shinku dan mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Ia menyalakan pemanas sebelum keluar dari kamar Shinku. Kiru berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, di sana menjadi satu-satunya tempat Ia berpikir mengenai keluarganya. Namun kali ini, Kiru tidak sendirian, hal ini cukup membuat Kiru terkejut. Lunch duduk di sofa sambil memandang coklat-coklat yang Ia terima dari teman-temannya dan dari Kiru, kakaknya. Ia memeluk bantal sofa sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa tersebut.

"Ai." Sapa Kiru yang langsung duduk di samping Lunch. Lunch menatap kakaknya itu, Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar sang kakak bisa duduk nyaman. "Kau tidak makan coklatnya?"

"... Aku bingung mau makan yang mana dulu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka coklat? Tahun depan kakak kasih benda lain deh."

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, coklat-coklat ini terlalu berharga untuk dimakan."

"Ai. Justru karena berharga, kau harus memakannya, jika coklatnya membusuk sebelum kau makan, itu berarti kau tidak menghargai usaha si pemberi coklat." Jelas Kiru sambil mengelus kepala Lunch. Lunch terdiam sejenak, Ia mengambil salah satu coklat dari tumpukkan coklat yang Ia terima, Ia membuka dan memakannya.

"Coklat dari kakak enak sekali." Ucapnya lalu menghabiskan coklat pemberian sang kakak. Kiru tersenyum kecil.

"Itu coklat dari kakak?"

"Masa kakak lupa? Hanya kakak yang membungkus coklat ini dengan kertas kado bergambar api kan?"

"Kau ini..."

"Aku sayang kakak. Sayang sekali." Lunch memeluk Kiru dengan erat. Kiru terkejut, namun segera tersenyum, Ia membalas pelukan sang adik. Perlahan air mata Kiru mengalir membasahi pipinya, Ia mengelus punggung Lunch dan mendekapnya erat, seolah-olah Lunch akan pergi jauh.

"Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukai valentine day." Gumam Lunch dalam pelukan sang kakak. "Tapi, aku tetap tidak suka keramaian." Tambahnya.

"Kau ini..."

"Yeey!!! Ai-chan suka valentine day!" Ucap Shinku sambil berlari memeluk Lunch. Kiru dan Lunch sangat terkejut, apalagi setelah Shinku tiba-tiba mimisan di baju Lunch. Kiru terlihat sedikit panik, Ia segera menangani Shinku, sementara Shinku hanya tertawa kecil. "Hehe... Tapi aku senang."

"Shinku-chan. Tiduran." Pinta Lunch sambil mengelus kepala Shinku.

"Ai-chan tidak membenci kakak."

"Shinku..."

"Kakak senang kan? Hehehe."

"Iya, kakak senang."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku membenci kakak." Ucap Lunch. Kiru mengelus kepala kedua adiknya.

"Asal kalian senang kakak senang, kok."

"Kakak tidak boleh begitu. Kesenangan kakak dan kami berbeda. Kakak harus menemukan kesenangan kakak sendiri!" Ujar Lunch.

"Api?"

"Berarti memasak! Masakan kakak kan enak." Saran Shinku yang langsung membuat Lunch membatu. Shinku menatap Lunch dengan bingung. "Ai-chan?"

"Aku mau makan..." ucap Lunch sambil memegang perutnya, Shinku tertawa kecil sementara Kiru tersenyum.

"Kakak akan buat makanan, coklatnya juga akan kakak jadikan minuman coklat, kalian mau?" Tanya Kiru pada Shinku dan Lunch.

"Mau!" Jawab Lunch dan Shinku semangat. Kiru beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membawa semua coklat yang di terima Lunch ke dapur.

"Shinku-chan..."

"Ya?" 

"Terima kasih." Ucapan Lunch dan ciuman kecil di dahi Shinku membuat wajah Shinku merona dan kembali mimisan. Lunch yang melihat itu langsung menyeka cairan merah yang keluar dari hidung Shinku dengan tisu yang sudah Ia basahi dengan air.

"Hehe, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengakrabkan kakak dan Ai-chan."

"Ya, terima kasih ya." Ucap Lunch sambil mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan Shinku, Shinku memejamkan matanya dan merasakan belaian lembut dari 'saudara lain'nya. Mereka terus begitu sampai Kiru datang membawa makanan dan coklat hangat untuk mereka bertiga.

'Ah, Valentine day itu hari kasih sayang sekaligus hari keluarga untukku.' Batin Lunch.


End file.
